


【授翻】【多玛姆X奇异】Debt债（NC17）

by Amairingo



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ritual Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo





	【授翻】【多玛姆X奇异】Debt债（NC17）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Debt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760436) by [aupazonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne). 



 

配对：多玛姆/斯蒂芬斯特兰奇

警告：漫画设定，NC17

 

作者：需要beta

 

 

斯蒂芬给坐在他沙发上的乌玛上了茶。那恶魔拿起杯子笑着喝了一口。

 

-如果你在担心的话，克丽现在很安全，斯特兰奇。乌玛说到。

 

-我很确信你女儿可以照顾好自己。斯特兰奇回道。

 

-我可是不得不抱着她来这个世界，斯特兰奇。

 

-这么严重吗?

 

-是的。

 

-那跟我说说。

 

-独眼异形。

 

斯特兰奇闭上眼叹了口气。仅仅是这个名字就意味着绝望与毁灭。即便是黑暗维度也无法与之抗衡。

 

-那你哥是怎么保护他的王国的? 斯特兰奇问道。

 

-他没有。乌玛回答道。

 

-什么？

 

-那怪物由他而来。

 

-他…召唤了他?

 

-不。我相信咒语，当时多玛姆的防御很虚弱，独眼异形趁机入侵了我们的世界。现在他想要地球。

 

-当然。你哥哥还活着吗？

 

-我觉得。我能听到他的心跳回荡在维度之间。

 

斯特兰奇将他的茶杯放回桌子上。他看着那女魔头。她没撒谎，可她看起来并不是很在乎。

 

-你想让我帮他？斯蒂芬问道。

 

-拯救世界。多玛姆不重要。乌玛如此说着变成了成千上万的苍蝇。

 

至尊法师将剩下的苍蝇从房间中赶了出去。他手扶着额头。乌玛漫天要价，为了什么？她显然不会感激他。不管怎么说，斯特兰奇知道他必须行动；独眼异形从黑暗维度可以很容易就来到这个世界。

 

至尊法师带上他的斗篷。他听到脑海中一个声音低语着。是克丽在求他不要去。他能怎样回应她？她知道他做着一切都是为了地球。

 

斯蒂芬手在空中舞动，召唤出了通向黑暗维度的传送门，他闭上眼睛等了一下。当他睁开双眼，面前时一片漆黑。

 

纯粹的黑暗包裹着法师。斯蒂芬深吸一口气双耳却没听到任何声音。他能感到这里的真空状态。虚空让他不太好受。他能感觉到自己的身体，可他的双眼和听觉都无法帮助他证实真实的存在。甚至连触觉也扭曲这，他摸了摸自己胳膊应该处在的位置可什么都没有感觉到。他越尝试就越有一阵阵刺痒从思绪深处传来，仅仅是刺痒。再无其他，可却加深了虚无与慌张感。

 

斯蒂芬在一双巨大的眼睛在黑暗中睁开时大喊出声，那眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。他感觉他的神经紧张的绷紧。在那双眼的眼皮合上的时候斯蒂芬都怕自己或许会被它们碾碎。

 

至尊法师闭上双眼想象着他的身体在黑暗之中，他想着那双在他远处合上的双眼。他等了一会然而无事发生。他深吸一口气冷静下来，将那些不安抛之脑后。

 

当斯蒂芬睁开双眼，他的身体被眼睛覆盖，一眨一眨的让他两双真的眼睛也不住眨起来。他还在黑暗之中。他又眨了一次眼，刺痛传遍了身体。他又闭上，可刺痛感觉像是钳子一般纠缠着。他无法睁开双眼，疯狂会将他整个吞噬；他无法闭上双眼，痛苦会超出忍耐的极限。

 

奇异博士发现了他自己之中小小的光点，他内心的平静，随后他冥想着。他不知道过了多久。当他感到外部疯狂的能量被他自己所平复，他睁开了双眼。

 

斯特兰奇看到了一片废墟的黑暗维度，大多数色彩都暗淡下来，迷幻的结构都支离破碎。独眼异形的眼睛盯着他。那如神祗般的造物离至尊法师大概有几英里远。

 

斯蒂芬召唤了高大的石巨人。当然，那单眼的神不费吹灰之力就将它摧毁，可时间足以，且腾出足够的空隙，让斯特兰奇如一阵飓风一般飞向它。

 

法师等着那怪物眨眼，试图用千年不化的坚冰封住他的眼皮。

 

可尝试以失败告终，独眼异形眼睛睁得更大。那位美国人盯着他的瞳孔，忽略着那位神祗投入他脑海之中的疯狂，穿透瞳孔层层叠叠漆黑的底层…是火光。是生命的火光。

 

从没有任何文献记载过那火焰。或许如果他能将那火苗熄灭，巨物将会被击败。

 

斯特兰奇动了动手指，用废墟的残片挡开袭向他的触手。至尊法师决定大胆尝试，冲进那神祗的眼中。他迅速行动，身体开始破碎，分解成碎片碎块。可他残存的手足以熄灭那火光。他听到一声叹息，随后在一阵震耳的雷鸣声中身体开始重新组合。在斯蒂芬被那异界的生物驱逐出去时一声被击倒的巨嚎传来。法师掉落在了黑暗维度的基层上。

 

他抬起头来看着那异界的神因痛苦而嚎叫。它独特的巨大的眼睛流下黑色的泪水。

 

独眼异形的叫声更响了，触手挥舞着击打这篇维度的天空和土地。大地在他附肢的击打下剧烈地颤抖着。

 

奇异博士飞向空中，躲开了挥舞着的巨大触手。他环顾四周寻找着打到这怪物的方法。他注意到了多玛姆皇宫的高塔还耸立着。他等待着巨兽转身因痛苦冲向高塔，随后那高塔倒向了他的眼睛。

 

独眼异形因为痛苦而颤抖蜷缩着，黑色的大块聚成了一个球体。世界在魔法爆破的威力之下颤抖着。斯蒂芬努力保证其他维度的门不会因为能量的冲击而开启。

 

当怪物冷静下来，他征用他世界的语言咒骂着，触手保护着他的眼睛。

 

-独眼异形！！斯蒂芬喊道。

 

-人类…我感到你的精神在我牙齿之间…可你溜走了…怪物回道。

 

-是的。而现在你该离开了！奥姝图在上！

 

独眼异形颤抖着试图给斯特兰奇最后一集。它打中了他的盾牌，斯蒂芬只因为余波而感到一阵头痛。

 

那生命在一阵烟尘之中消失了，他的粒子从维度间隙中溜走了。

 

尘土和烟雾沉降下来。暗黑维度的颜色重新开始闪烁。斯蒂芬在黑暗之中注意到一点微光。独眼异形眼中的火焰慢慢移动着。至尊法师冲了过去开始治疗倒在地上的多玛姆。法尔廷人起初由于痛苦而呻吟着，可随着斯蒂芬的治愈他的呼吸渐渐冷静下来。

 

-是我，多玛姆，斯特兰奇。我知道你讨厌的我的帮助，可你必须留下。你需要修复你的世界。美国人说道。

 

多玛姆以不满的呻吟回应。一旦法尔廷人修复了他的世界，他妹妹就会回来而不是在地球作恶，这够他忙上一阵了。

 

斯特兰奇将那恶棍留在地上，仅仅治疗道他足以保住性命，却无法起身攻击。

 

斯特兰奇从黑暗维度迅速地离开了。返回地球，他好好地泡了个澡来消除他不断增长的头痛。

 

\-----

几周之后，斯蒂芬正安静地读着报纸。进来魔法界没什么动荡。

 

- ** _斯特兰奇_** 。多玛姆喊着，冲进了大门。

 

至尊法师跳了起来，桌上的茶杯翻向一边，滚烫的液体洒在他大腿上。

 

-啊…！多玛姆。你 ** _在这_** 干什么? 斯蒂芬一边用纸巾擦着大腿一边说道。

 

-维山蒂在上！你这恶魔从这滚出去！王喊叫着，挡在了斯特兰奇和恶棍之间。

 

-王。他只是打破了前门。斯蒂芬说道，他的注意力不在其他两个人身上。

 

-你觉得这不够算袭击吗。我们必须驱逐他。王回答道。

 

-我只是想换了我的债。法尔廷人语调暗哑，拳头紧握在身前。

 

美国人转向多玛姆。

 

-为了独眼异形？斯蒂芬问道。

 

-是的…我妹妹跟我说过了你壮举。反派答道。

 

-你来就是好杀了他来还你的债这样你就不用再背了，是吗? 王问道，语调中带着戒备。

 

-你觉得我来到这里会这么做？像这样！？多玛姆狂怒地回答道。

 

-那怎么样? 因为现在，我并不需要盟军来帮我什么事？斯特兰奇说道。

 

-好吧，你还有一天来做决定，要不就完事！法尔廷人答道。

 

-什么？我不能晚会再召唤你吗？

 

-这样我就像只狗一样乖乖出现吗？！绝对不可能，人类。

 

-一天，你说的?

 

-是的!不多不少！

 

法尔廷人在一阵烟雾中消失了。斯特兰奇叹了口气，现在他的大腿冰冷。他一边和王争吵着该如何界定圣所需要的安保措施一边换了衣服。

 

太阳落山时，斯蒂芬泡了杯甘菊茶想着他可以向那恶徒索取什么。他侄女的手吗？克丽可不会喜欢。让他或者乌玛不再来地球？难以想象。

 

美国人盯着外面的雨，想着他该许什么愿。

 

到了中午，王打开了窗帘。斯蒂芬起床倒了杯咖啡，打开报纸，在浴袍上系上丝绸的腰带。在门被冲开的时候杯子几乎从他手中滑出，差点落在他腿上。

 

- ** _你决定好了吗，奇异博士！_** 多玛姆戏剧性地喊着。

 

-是。是，好了。斯蒂芬将咖啡倒进空杯子里回答道。

 

-说吧！

 

-教我你的魔法。

 

-…什么，至尊法师想要当我的学徒？

 

-难道对于伟大的多玛姆来说太过了吗？

 

-哈！当然不是！可为什么我要叫你我的法术？

 

-你欠我的。

 

-你从最开始就计算好的！你比我想的还要狡猾。

 

斯蒂芬送了耸肩，听着他念叨的时候喝完了咖啡。王正盯着瓦图姆的魔杖，以防多玛姆失去控制。

 

-不，我拒绝！多玛姆宣告道。

 

-…那我能再考虑一天吗。美国人问道。

 

-不！

 

-那你给出交易的意义何在，如果你不能…

 

-闭嘴，凡人！你算个什么，你没有被我踩在脚下碾碎就应该感到荣幸了！

 

-所以你就是要说，反正到头来，你什么也不欠我的！

 

-我才不会那样卑微！

 

-那，教我！

 

-不！乌玛会气坏的！你会轻而易举击败我们。我会给你…某些东西！

 

-比如…你维度的法器。

 

-我有很多可以给的。

 

-我得挑挑。

 

多玛姆做出一副轻蔑地表情。他不满地看着王。斯特兰奇叹了口气。他希望这时候克丽能突然出现把她舅舅叫回去或者把他从这境地解放出来。他坐回椅子上看着两个人互相瞪着。

 

-你，仆人。走开。多玛姆命令道。

 

-想都别想，恶魔。王回答道。

 

-因为你觉得你凭那根棍棍就能打败我，蠕虫？

 

王放下了瓦图姆魔杖看向斯蒂芬。

 

-如果有什么事情我会叫你的。他在这里无法使上全力。斯蒂芬说道。

 

-如您所愿，主人。王带着全世界的不情愿回答道。

 

王离开了房间，多玛姆转身面对至尊法师。

 

-你有什么想法?斯特兰奇问道。

 

-我得承认…知道你救了我我很震惊。还救了我的世界。你怎么能，人类！

 

-你感觉被冒犯了?

 

-不！我不愿欠债！我不想…我不需要这种慷慨之举。

 

-你是打心底这样想吗，多玛姆？我可从没叫你偿还我什么。

 

-你会！噢别表现得你很无辜！你会在战斗中要求我饶你一命或者对抗我妹妹。

 

-我想活着，和你一样想。

 

-撒谎。你怎敢…！

 

-我的耐心有限。

 

-那听好了，如果我教你我的魔法，你会死，因为它，我妹妹，或者我强大的魔法力量。你学不会它，而我也不会给你机会来和我来一场不用魔法的决斗..

 

-你在岔开话题。

 

-不，不…有一个…其他办法能让你明白法尔廷的法术…你会…更加有抵抗力，你可以反弹邪咒，可不需要明白魔法，那对于你脆弱的凡人身体太过了。

 

-继续。

 

-你知道…你亲爱的克丽，乌玛怀了她之后就无法回到法尔廷人的形态了。那个墨鲁克*人改变了她。我可以对你做同样的事。魔法实体在靠近彼此时可以传递力量。

 

-那我怎么知道有没有什么负面影响？

 

-负面？你在我身上看到任何残缺之处了吗？你害怕陷入疯狂吗，斯特兰奇？比起独眼异形已经做过的更甚？

 

斯特兰奇叹了口气。他有时确实还能从脑海中感受到那股刺痒。

 

-好吧，多玛姆。我接受你的开价，可我必须是收益最多的那个。超英说道。

 

-好…好…我不会为你做太多然后事后后悔的。你已经让人无法忍受了。

 

-哦，有个问题，我是第一个你欠了一命的吗？

 

-…不. 乌玛也。

 

-不是克丽？

 

-不，她一无是处还是个行走的叛徒

 

-请你，点名我如何接受法尔廷人的恩惠吧。

 

-啧。

 

至尊法师在多玛姆迅速靠近时坐回他的椅子。他将咖啡放回桌上。斯特兰奇在那恶棍将双手放在他脸两侧时畏缩了一下。

 

-你必须相信我。你必须将你的姓名交予我手中，向我同你做的一样。法尔廷人说道。

 

-你没的选，多玛姆。

 

-我很痛苦，所以我由你这样做，可我可以反击。

 

-我只能信你空口无凭…继续…如果我感觉危险那你就…

 

-够了，再继续下去我们就得在这呆一年。

 

美国人叹了口气双手抱怀。多玛姆耸了耸肩将双手放在他肩膀上，将他们拉近。在法尔廷人亲吻他的时候，斯蒂芬感到一阵炽热的电流涌过。火光十分耀眼，却没有灼烧感。而事实上奇异地令人舒心，过于令人舒心。他突然就毫无异议地接受了来自他最糟糕的敌人的触碰。

 

至尊法师触摸着那恶徒的头，感觉像是棵树。法尔廷人将手放在他胸膛。他敌人的手如此温柔实属罕见。

 

-心跳…很响。恶徒说到。

 

斯蒂芬眨了眨眼。他是想到说出声来了吗？多玛姆可曾听过心跳，或是说他的人类敌人都在他听到之前死去了吗？斯蒂芬的想法被那异维度造物的亲吻打断。他胸口的手抓住他的浴袍，随后黑暗维度的领主将它拉下。

 

美国人的呼吸收紧了。他感觉自己好像漂浮起来，他感觉到自己的动脉，静脉，他心脏瓣膜的开合…他的心跳越来越响。多玛姆双手在浴袍之下滑过他的身体。

 

至尊法师在多玛姆将脸埋进他胸口时咬住了下唇。他看着法尔廷人的双眼，他可以分辨出瞳孔…它们看向他，随后黑暗维度的领主将双手滑下他的身体。斯特兰奇能感觉到胳膊上一层的鸡皮疙瘩，颤抖从双腿传上。法尔廷人褪下他的浴袍，斯特兰奇开始出汗了。他一阵阵的心悸以及渴望…他脑海深处的渴望…

 

斯蒂芬在多玛姆吞进他阴茎的时候以一阵呻吟声盖过了自己的渴求与骚动。他将手放在了那异维度生命的头上，手指抓着他燃烧的头皮。他毫不羞耻地摇动着臀部。身体在灼烧着，他知道他还能再进一步。多玛姆能轻而易举吞进他。他毫无保留，快感随着一阵阵稳定的热度麻木着神经。他感觉阴茎的前端几乎要撞毁在法尔廷人的舌头上。在火热之中高潮迅速地接近。多玛姆离开了他的勃起。

 

斯蒂芬感觉自己的性器在冷空气中抽动。他颤抖着挥去麻痒和渴求。多玛姆将他抓到桌上，分开他的双腿。当多玛姆将两根手指滑进他体内是，斯蒂芬因为疼痛而抽气。他几乎因此而晕厥。

 

-斯特兰奇…看着我。

 

至尊法师照做，而他看起来颜色鲜活，炫目的闪耀让人眩晕。他无法分辨那异维度造物的双眼。

 

斯蒂芬呻吟着，双眼紧闭向后仰头。他弓起身子，多玛姆手指的扭动好极了。在黑暗维度的领主再次这样做时他勾起脚趾。在第三根进入时他大喊着，一阵愉悦和渴望填满了他。

 

-哦-哦天…多玛-姆….

 

法尔廷人毫不浪费时间。斯特兰奇无法思考，他现在身处刺痒，心跳和他自己狂热的欲望之间。奇异博士在对方冲进他身体时发出完全愉悦的叹息。他呼吸都错过一排。他感觉已经被填满，然而，接下来还有更多。在他终于完全进入时斯特兰奇感觉自己已经完全崩溃。多玛姆将手放在他腰胯上开始快速地抽动。

 

美国人呻吟哭喊着，颤抖着抓着桌沿。他的心跳越来越响，震耳欲聋。巨响未曾停下，大声地接近他带他走向疯狂…他想要停下…

 

斯特兰奇大声地喘息着将手放在胸口，紧紧地扣住感觉着自己的心脏。律动停了一瞬…现在那巨响和无情地冲撞开始令人愉悦。他在桌上弓起背脊，感觉浑身滚烫，就快要到了…

 

多玛姆将手放在他手上，他知道对方也能听到他的心跳。他感觉好像又要晕过去，可黑暗维度领主用力地挺动再次将他带回显示。

 

那异维度的造物似乎开始失去耐心。至尊法师在他开始用力地撞进他体内时尖锐地喘息啜泣着。太多了。斯蒂芬咬着牙忍着尖叫高潮了，射在了胸腹之间。

 

美国人轻柔地呼吸着。他感觉精疲力竭。心跳渐渐淡去直到只剩下他脑海中的声音…那黑暗的刺痒消失了。

 

奇异博士睁开眼睛看到多玛姆正离他不到厘米的距离。

 

-如果我在战场上也能看到你这般模样…黑暗维度的领主评价道。

 

斯蒂芬没有回应。在法尔廷人退出他身体时轻轻呻吟着。他感到有些不同，一点点…他不可能知道所有事，现在他只想融进桌子或者在接下来的三天里当一株植物来回复精力。

 

- ** _我的债已经还清了。我会征服地球！颤抖吧人类_** 。多玛姆冲着窗外喊道。

 

至尊法师一动不动。他隐隐约约听到王在远处用瓦图姆的魔杖还有法尔廷人愤怒的喊叫。咒语飞来飞去，克丽在喊叫…他专注于自己的心跳。和世界比起来平静安详。

 

 

 

 

 

Mhuruuk：黑暗维度的原住民，克丽父亲的种族。


End file.
